List of NEW Grim Edventures Episodes
Upon the publishing of the fifth chapter of The NEW Grim Edventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy, the author started a list of all episodes of the fan fiction. It should be noted that a chapter does not equal one episode, because starting with Episode Six, longer stories would be split up into multiple chapters. Listings Below is a list of all episodes along with their respective air dates and productions codes. It should be noted that the first episode was later revised and replaced. The original can be found in the "Scraps" of the author's Deviant Art account. The original was uploaded to Deviant Art on the same day as the revised version. Note: Episodes two through ten were uploaded to Wattpad on July 14, 2018. Plot Summary Warning: This part of the article contains spoilers. Volume One Episodes 1-5 In "Dream a Little Ed," Eddy decides to use one of his brother's books to summon a monster, brainwash it, then pretend to save the other kids. He accidentally summons the Grim Reaper and then challenges Grim to a "Yo Mama" joke telling contest. Grim accepts, but loses, because Eddy tells a joke so amazing that "it must be censored." Grim is forced to be best friends with the Eds forever and ever and ever. In "Skeletons in the Water Eds," the Eds decide it is best to let Grim work on the sidelines, so they won't scare the other kids, but Rolf gives them a bit of a scare. He leaves, but Sarah and Jimmy decide to take Grim's scythe for a joy ride. In "Ed and the Bully," the Eds are trying to set up a miniature golf course, but Grim reveals himself to Kevin. Kevin proves to be too much a jerk for Grim to handle, so Grim changes his personality. "Kinev" goes to have fun with Ed. Later, Eddy and Grim discover that Grim has reversed the personalities of everyone in the world.The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy "Billy Gets an 'A'" In an ending that the characters themselves label as "anticlimactic," Grim easily changes Kevin back to normal. In "Get Out of My Ed," the Kids have discovered Grim, but the previous 3 days are ereased. The episode starts off as a re-telling of "One + One = Ed," but things seem even stranger than before. Grim finds Eris, the Goddess of Chaos, but finds out it is not her doing. The two must fight against an evil reality-bending monster before the overworld is completely erased. In "Tickle Me Ed," Double D and Eddy leave for a few hours, and Ed has a fit. Grim decides to clone Double D and Eddy to please Ed. Then, Edd and Eddy arrive home, and Eddy demands that Grim make more clones. The clones go ferral, and Double D and Grim must save Eddy from his clones. Episodes 6-8 (Chapter 6-13) In "Recipe For Ed," the kids have figured out who Grim really is. The Kankers return from a location not mentioned by the narrator to torture the Eds, but Eddy objects and asks what causes them to attack the Eds in the first place. The Kankers slowly start to open up about their troubled lives. After some therapy with Double D, the Kanker Sisters reveal that they had a "share dream" in which they were scared by the Boogeyman. The Eds plan to give the Kankers closure by dressing Grim up as the Boogeyman, but the REAL Boogeyman shows up. It turns out Boogey used to bully Grim all the time in grade school. The Boogeyman steals Kevin and disappears to part unknown, so Grim decides to play a prank on Boogey. After this fails, Eddy decides to use fear-embodiments––that is, spirits that take on the form on someone's greatest fears––to prank Boogey. The Boogeyman, unfortunately, manages to unleash the fear-embodiments on Eddy, Ed, Edd, Kevin, and Nazz. Eddy manages to conquer his fear of becoming rich only to become poor again, which motivates the Kanker Sisters to stand up to Boogey. After Boogey loses, he agrees not to bother Grim again and leaves, and the Kanker Sisters say they won't bother Eds anymore. In "Something Ed This Way Comes," Eddy convinces Ed not to go on a picnic, so he takes Ed, Double D, and Grim to Whitney's. Eddy is upset that he didn't receive the fries he ordered, so he tells Ed to go get them. Ed walks into the "employees only" area, and discovers dwarves making chicken. The king of the dwarves tells Ed of the story of how they were tricked into taking over the Chicken industry when they could've had the cookie industry. It comes to the king's attention that the elves who now make the cookies, actually traded with the halflings and dwarves, so that the dwarves could bake cookies. They decide to take this to Underworld court, with Double D representing them. Unfortunately, Double D is knocked unconscious, so Ed tries to be their lawyer. The judge eventually becomes sick of Fred Fredburger's utter nonsense, and orders that the dwarves now receive the cookie industry. After the trial, Fred Fredburger asks if he can stay with Ed for a few years, because Fred's house has burned down, and Ed agrees. In "Tastes Like Ed," Grim tries to prove that Dracula is still the king of scary, but Dracula is more interested with the ladies, so the Eds sign him up for a dating website. Dracula meets a nice girl by the name of Natalia, but Natalia soon finds that her former lover Rualdac is still alive (it's never made known if Rualdac was actually kidnapped or not). Dracula challenges Rualdac to the "Trials of Marceline." After the first four events, Dracula and Rualdac must compete in the final challenge. They must get a vampire hunter (or rather a descendent of a vampire hunter) to wear a gopher costume. In a bout of stupidity, Ed summons Cerberus, and the Eds and Grim flee. It turns out Rualdac no longer wants to date Natalia, because Natalia likes cats (she doesn't own any cats; it's the principle). The episode ends with the Super Cool Ski Instructor from earlier giving one final piece of advice. Note: The author later regretted this final joke, because he felt it was not was he originally intended to say.http://reginaldkonga.blogspot.com/2014/09/about-episode-nine-of-new-grim.html Episodes 9 (Chapters 14-17) On June 28, 2013, Eddy reveals to his friends the map to Spookyville. Double D is doubtful that this will work in the middle of summer vacation, but President Wallace Henry Harrison announces that the Fourth of July shall be replaced with Halloween that year. Eddy (dressed as Werewolf Scrooge), Ed (dressed as the viking Lothar), and Double D (dressed as Dr. Alfred Peninsula) are ready to trick-or-treat, but Grim would rather stay at home. For some reason, Eddy and Ed mistake Double D's costume with a Jimi Hendrix costume. Grim explains that he once tried to take to the other side a prankster named Jack O. Lantern who lived in West Zorea. Jack, however, tricked Grim into giving Jack eternal life, only for Grim to cut off Jack's head, so Jack put a pumpkin on his head and only comes out on Halloween. Eddy is not impressed with this story, and Ed suggests they seperate to cover more ground. Eddy leaves, while Ed tries to figure out why that was a bad idea. Ed decides to trick-or-treat at Jack's house, and Jack decides to take advantage of Ed and use Grim's scythe. Jack summons a large army of souls from the Underworld, who take pumpkins for bodies. Grim, Eddy, and Double D soon find Jack's pumpkin army. Jack decides he's going to kidnap and behead Grim with his own scythe. ("Any head cut off by the Grim Reaper's scythe can never be reattached.") Grim explains that if Jack can gather the seven Crystals of Osiris, he can wish his head back (a la Dragon Ball). Jack teleports his army (and the kids) to the dimension of Spookyville in order to collect them. Double D, Ed, and Eddy decides to go to Grim's trunk. Once in Eddy's basement, they decide to use a special slime to transform them into their costumes. Eddy becomes a werewolf with "money powers" (he can fire money at people), Ed becomes a viking, and Double D becomes Jimi Hendrix (with musical super powers). Apparently, even the slime thought Double D was dressed as Jimi Hendrix. Through a series of battles, the Eds uncover all seven crystals, only for Jack to steal them all. Jack summons the dragon Osiris (a subtle reference to Osiris from the Yu-Gi-Oh manga and a more obvious reference to Shenron from Dragon Ball). Jack fires a beam of energy at the Eds, who have just arrived. With the Eds' health depleting, Grim wishes for the Eds to be immune to the powers of his scythe for the next 24 hours. Jack absorbs all the power from his scythe, so that, through a loophole, he can attack the Eds again. Double D and Ed are defeated, and Eddy attacks Jack with Grim's scythe in his hand. Eddy manages to fire a beam of energy with Jack's power. This beam of energy summons the knight who had previously killed Jack. The knight performs a massive beatdown, breaking every bone in Jack's body. The final attack seems to solve everything. It defeats Jack's entire pumpkin army, heals the Eds, and frees the neighborhood kid. The black knight leaves, and Grim sends Jack to Alaska (which he mistakenly refers to as Antarctica). Eddy's father takes Eddy home, saying he's grounded. Sarah tells Ed to go home, and he obeys. Double D and Grim go to watch T.V., but Double D states that he feels like they're forgetting some loose end, to which Grim suggests they've forgotten to leave a loose end to tie up. Jack is still alive and still wants revenge, but he realizes he probably won't ever see Grim again. Episode Ten Onwards After the events of the Halloween special, Eddy's parents decide to send him to "English Camp," but Grim decides to send the Eds (and Nazz, Jonny, and Plank who decide to tag along) to Dean Toadblatt's Summer School of Sorcery. Eddy blackmails Toadblatt so that they can all get wizard powers. Eddy and Double D (and Nazz) try to use these powers for scams while Ed and Nigel Planter spy on Dean Toadblatt to find out what his secret is (as Eddy was bluffing earlier). Meanwhile, Jonny unwittingly helps Count Orlafio return to Dean Toadblatt's to take over the school. References Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon crossovers Category:Fan-Fiction